f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Ferrari SF16-H
|engine = 061 1.6L Hybrid V6 Turbo |displacement = 1600 |length = 5057 |width = 1460 |height = 950 |designer = Simone Resta |years = |constructors = |races = 21 (41 starts) |wins = }} The Ferrari SF16-H is a car designed by Scuderia Ferrari for the 2016 Formula One season. It was driven by Sebastian Vettel and Kimi Räikkönen. Codenamed the 667, the car's name was unveiled as SF16-H on February 19th, which stands in for S'cuderia '''F'errari 20'''16 'H'ybrid. It was launched with an additional colour of white. During the season, the team did not win a single race, for the first time since 2014. Season review In pre-season testing, Ferrari experienced turbo reliability issues. The turbo issue was at least solved in Canada. In the season opener at Australia, both drivers qualified on the second row, with Vettel third and Räikkönen 4th. Vettel made a great start coming to Turn 1 in the race. However, it was not enough for Vettel to win the race, and Räikkönen's engine would blow up on lap 22. Vettel eventually finished 3rd. In the second race at Bahrain, Vettel failed to start due to an engine failure during the formation lap, and Räikkönen would eventually finish 2nd behind race winner Nico Rosberg. In the third race at China, Vettel made contact with his teammate coming into Turn 2 at the first lap, following an incoming Daniil Kvyat from . Vettel finished 2nd and Räikkönen 5th in the race. In Russia, Vettel qualified 2nd and Räikkönen 4th, but Räikkönen started 3rd following a 5-place grid penalty for Vettel. However, Vettel retired on the first lap, with Räikkönen eventually finishing 3rd behind Lewis Hamilton and Rosberg. In Spain, both Ferrari drivers qualified on the 3rd row of the grid, behind Red Bull (2nd row) and (front row). Räikkönen would finish 2nd behind race winner Max Verstappen, and Vettel went on to finish 3rd. In Monaco, Vettel qualified 4th and Räikkönen 6th, but Räikkönen would receive a 5-place grid drop for an unscheduled gearbox change, starting 11th on the grid. Vettel finished 4th, losing out on a podium finish, and Räikkönen eventually retired from the race on lap 10 from front wing damage. In Canada, Vettel made a great start coming into the 1st corner, overtaking both Mercedes coming into the turn. However, Vettel lost out on a victory, pitting when the Virtual Safety Car ended, and then being distracted by seagulls. Räikkönen went on to finish 6th behind Mercedes' Nico Rosberg. In Europe at Azerbaijan, both Vettel and Räikkönen qualified 4th and 5th respectively, but were promoted one place up due to 's Sergio Pérez receiving a 5-place grid drop for an unscheduled gearbox change. Vettel finished 2nd in the race. Räikkönen lost out on a podium finish to Sergio Pérez, finishing 4th. In Austria, Vettel suffered a tyre blowout while leading on lap 26. Räikkönen finished 3rd behind Verstappen and Hamilton. In Great Britain at Silverstone, Vettel received a five-second time penalty for forcing ' Felipe Massa off the track at Turn 3, but did not drop any positions and finished 9th in the race. Räikkönen went on to finish 5th. Complete Formula One Results Notes |} Category:Cars Category:2016 Cars Category:Ferrari Cars